


Tidbits

by FanMomMer



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanMomMer/pseuds/FanMomMer
Summary: A collection of tumblr prompt fills and drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bawson prompt: Ginny and Livan getting closer (practicing, phone calls, etc) + jealous Mike?

Ginny pulled the phone away from her ear and frowned at the name “Mike Lawson” flashing across her screen. This was the third time during her call with Livan that he had tried to beep in. **  
**

“Hey Duarte,” she said as she brought the phone back, “I’m sorry but I need to grab this other call. Our captain apparently really needs to talk to me,” she added, maybe a bit more sarcastically than was strictly necessary.

Livan chuckled knowingly on the other end, and Ginny felt a rush of self-consciousness that she really, _really_ didn’t like.

“It’s not like we talk all the time or whatever,” she hurried to defend. “Especially not lately.” Not since she had learned who Lawson was spending his free time with. Not that it mattered to her. It totally didn’t.

“It’s fine, Ginny,” Livan said, his light accent making her name sound smooth and sultry. She wouldn’t admit it, but she liked how he said her name. “I’ll see you tomorrow. We’ll practice together again, yes? Have a good night.”

“Yes, yeah, see you tomorrow. And you too,” Ginny replied, before hanging up. She sighed and took a breath, before pulling up her call history and hitting Lawson’s name.

“Damn, Rookie, you’re a hard girl to get ahold of,” was Mike’s way of greeting her after the first ring.

“Sorry, I was talking to Livan,” Ginny wasn’t sure why she used his first name…she almost always called the new catcher Duarte when talking to and about him. So what possessed her to use his first name to Mike?

There was a pause that lasted just a bit too long for comfort.

“Really? What were you two, uh, talking about?” Was it her imagination or did Mike’s voice sound strained all of a sudden?

“Uh, nothing in particular. Just chatting, you know,” Ginny replied slowly.

“Do you do that often? Talk on the phone, with Duarte, I mean,” Mike asked, and yeah, his voice definitely sounded strange.

“Couple times a week, I guess. I mean we see each other for practice more than that and stuff, but, you know. He’s new. I’m new-ish…it’s nice to have a friend who understands a bit.”

“Right,” Mike cleared his throat and Ginny found herself frowning at the phone once again. Why was he acting so weird? “Uh, well, I just wanted to call and say hey. Feel like I, uh, haven’t really talked to you much lately.”

“I see you every day, Old Man,” Ginny pointed out, smiling to herself a little.

“I know, but…you know, we used to talk more. Ever since…” he trailed off, and Ginny felt the smile slip from her face as she filled in the blank. Ever since she had found out about him and Amelia, they hadn’t talked as much. Because she’d been avoiding his calls. She didn’t think he’d noticed. “I just wanted to check in, I guess,” Mike continued. “But looks like you’ve got that covered, so, I guess I’ll see you at practice.”

“Um, okay?” Ginny responded, the words coming out like a question without conscious thought.

“G’night, Ginny,” Mike said softly, and then hung up before Ginny could reply.

For the third time that night, Ginny stared at her phone, frowning.

_What the hell was that?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mike showing up to ginny's apartment with the food he cooked!
> 
> \+ Bawson prompt: how about something fluffy (because you’ve proven you can torture us with angst), like Ginny introducing Mike to Will for the first time

Mike shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other. He was being stupid. What the fuck was he nervous about? He’d been here dozens of times, the person on the other side of the door (that he hadn’t yet knocked on) was a close friend and teammate of his. They spent nearly every day together. 

So why were his hands sweaty and his heart racing and _fuck_  he felt like a high school kid about take the hot cheerleader to prom.

He was being stupid. This was not a big deal. Seriously. Just a friend, swinging by to check on another friend who wasn’t feeling great. That’s all. Not a big deal. He was being stupid.

Yes. Standing outside someone’s door for five minutes _without even knocking_  definitely qualified as stupid. He was Mike freaking Lawson. _Why the fuck was he so nervous?_

Okay, so, maybe it had been a while since he had, you know, gone out of his way like this for someone else. Making homemade chicken soup definitely qualified as _above and beyond_  behavior. Above and behavior the friendly call of duty. 

He didn’t _need_ to bring soup. And he definitely didn’t need to have made the soup himself, from scratch. But damn it he was a good cook. So why _not_  bring his (strictly) friend and teammate some of his absolutely delicious homemade chicken soup? Why the fuck not?

And now Mike had been standing outside the door for more than five minutes _talking to himself._  

He was being stupid.

With one last (fortifying) breath, Mike lifted his hand and _finally_  knocked on the door.

About 30 seconds later, the door swung open to reveal - _not_ Ginny. The man on the other side of the door arched an eyebrow at Mike.

“Uh, hi?” Mike said. “I’m -”

“Mike Lawson,” the guy replied. “I know who you are.”

There was an awkward pause where neither man said anything. Feeling even more nervous and even more stupid than before, Mike opened his mouth to say something - anything.

“I brought soup,” was what came out. Mike winced at how (yep) _stupid_  he sounded.

“Will? Who’s at the door?” Ginny’s stuffy voice came from inside the apartment.

The guy - Will - opened the door wider, gesturing for Mike to follow him, as he turned and started walking back inside.

“It’s your team captain,” Will responded, as he and Mike approached a disheveled-looking Ginny Baker. She was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt that looked about 3 sizes too big on her, her hair was shoved on top of her head in a messy pile of riotous curls, and her eyes and nose were red and puffy. 

Mike immediately forgot about the guy named Will, moving instead to Ginny’s side and dropping down onto the couch next to her and her pile of tissues.

“Hey, Rookie,” he said gently. “Heard you weren’t feeling so hot.” Ginny shrugged in response, taking a second to blow her nose.

“S’just a cold,” she said through the tissue.

“Sounds like a hell of a cold,” Mike smirked. “Here.” He handed over the carefully packaged bag he had prepared a couple hours earlier. “I made you chicken soup. My ma’s recipe. It’ll cure whatever ails you in no time, guaranteed.”

Ginny looked down at the bag, and then up at Mike, and then down at the bag again.

“You made me soup?”

Before Mike could answer, a throat cleared behind him.

_Oh, right. Will._

Ginny smacked her forehead.

“I’m so sorry. I totally forgot to introduce you. Mike, this is my brother Will.”

_Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Prompt: Mike has proposed to Ginny 3 times and its only on the fourth try that she says yes. Do with it what you will lol
> 
> I don't even know with this but it's silly fun!

“Ginny, when are you going to put that poor man out his misery?” Evelyn plopped down next to Ginny on the sofa in the Sanders’ living room, handing over the glass of wine she had retrieved from the kitchen. “This is - what? The third time he’s proposed? What’s the deal?”

Ginny sighed and sipped from her wine for a minute before responding.

“I dunno, Ev. Maybe I’m just not quite ready yet?”

Evelyn raised a perfectly groomed brow and shook her head.

“Nuh uh, Gin. I don’t buy it. You two have been living together for almost three years. Your lives are totally intertwined. The absolute only thing that’ll change when you get married is a stupid piece of paper.” Evelyn put her wine glass down and scooted closer to Ginny. “What’s really going on here?”

Ginny mimicked Evelyn, putting her own glass down and moving so that she and her friend were right next to each other. She looked around and lowered her voice.

“Okay. You wanna know what’s really going on?” Evelyn nodded, her eyes wide and her attention wholly on Ginny. Ginny paused, dramatically, and then said - “Revenge.”

Evelyn sat back, clearly not expecting that.

“Revenge? For what?”

Ginny waved her hands in front of her and smirked. “For Amelia. For waiting so damn long to get his head out of his ass and make a move. Basically for making this all a lot harder than it needed to be.”

Evelyn laughed then, suddenly and loudly, and after a second Ginny joined in.

“So,” Evelyn gasped out between laughs, “basically, revenge for him being a _guy?!?”_

Ginny laughed harder at that, and soon the two were in such hysterics that there were tears. After a few minutes, as they started to calm down, Evelyn picked up her wine and tilted it towards Ginny.

“Okay, so revenge is all well and good, and I get it. I do. Make him work for it. But Ginny, he’s asked three times. His world revolves around you, anyone with eyes can see that. Maybe it’s time to cut the guy some slack.”

Ginny picked up her own wine glass and took a sip, nodding thoughtfully. 

“I will. Soon. I promise.”

*****

When Mike rolled over in bed the next morning, instead of finding the usual sleeping Ginny burrowed under the covers, he was surprised to find her sitting up, watching him. He ran his hand over his eyes to wake himself up. 

“Morning, babe,” he said, his voice rough with sleep. “What’s up?”

Ginny just smiled at him for a long moment, and then just when Mike thought she wasn’t gonna say anything, she took his hand in hers.

“Mike Lawson, will you marry me?”


End file.
